


High School Football Hero

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta just wanted to play football and not even the school's fucked up sports system will stop her and her girlfriend from achieving her goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Football Hero

Nepeta watched from the sidelines as her girlfriend, Feferi, did her routine dance and cheer for halftime. She watched her curvy girlfriend jump around and do cartwheels and scream out to the crowd. Not once did her hot pink glasses fall down and not once did her long long chocolate brown hair fall out of her perfect pony tail. Nepeta smiled to herself, wondering exactly how she had gotten such a lovely girlfriend. One that helped Nepeta accomplished exactly what she wanted to...

X X X

It was months ago, last school year actually. Nepeta and Feferi went hand-in-hand to the sign up board for school sports and activities, already having in mind what they wanted to do. Feferi pulled out a pen and signed her name on the swim team's paper and the paper for the cheer squad. Nepeta signed her own name on the football team's paper. Both of them marked down the dates for tryouts and that was that.

Later on, Nepeta happily watched her girlfriend sashay out of the locker room in her blue and grin one-piece bathing suit. Her long hair was tucked into a hot pink swim cap and her glasses were replaced with goggles, hot pink as well. Nepeta watched and cheered her girlfriend on as she dove into the deeper side of pool and perfectly performed every swim, kick, and whatever else the coach asked for. When the tryouts were finished and the results were in, Feferi made the cut and both the girls squealed in delight.

The next day was Nepeta's football tryout and she excitedly ran onto the field. The cheer squad tryouts overlapped with football so sadly, Feferi couldn't make it. However Nepeta's best friend and her brother did make it. Nepeta bounded off onto the field in her athletic attire, energy bursting through her. Her best friend Equius, a gigantic muscular and intimidating looking guy, was sitting in the very first row of the stands with his arm around Karkat, her brother who was short and scrawny but could give you the roughest word fucking of a life time. Knowing that they were her only made her more pumped up for the practice to come.

The couch walked down the straight line of those trying out, asking names and crossing them off. Once he reached Nepeta he stopped, glanced at his clipboard, glanced at her, then to his clipboard again. He furrowed his brows together before speaking to Nepeta. "Sorry kid. You can't tryout for the team. This is a boy's football team. Maybe you could go for softball instead? Tryouts for that are in a few months." The small girl was dumbfounded. Up until now she didn't think that certain sports were limited just boys. She blinked and jogged over to the coach, maybe he'd make an exception?

"Excuse me!" Nepeta tapped the coach on the shoulder and he sighed. "Does it really matter if I'm a girl or not? I mean, I'm just playing s sport!" Nepeta smiled nervously while she waited for his response. The coach just explained to her that if she played on this team she'd get hurt and the school didn't need another lawsuit on their hands after last years accident that caused a poor boy paralysis from the waist under. Nepeta then tried to explain that she could handle a little scratching up but she was promptly shut down when the coach told her that football was just a boy's sport and if she wanted to play it so bad she had to make up her own team, though attempting to create an all girl football team would be impossible and therefore pointless.

Nepeta's smile faltered and she walked off the field without another word. The small girl sulked out of the stadium, she could hear her brother loudly following her as he shouted some choice words to the couch. She didn't care about that though, not at the moment all she cared about was getting home and sulking in her room. She didn't even bother to change out of her athletic clothes, she just grabbed her gym bag and walked home.

Nepeta locked herself in her room and climbed into bed. She just couldn't believe it. Was the school really like that? Or was it just the coach? Did other people believe that football was just a "man's" sport? Why didn't they just let her play? Nepeta groaned as all these questions swirled in her head, this was just too much for her. She didn't want to believe she couldn't do something she loved because of the stupid "it's a boy's thing!" rule but clearly that's what was happening.

Someone knocked on her door and Nepeta didn't even have enough time to ask who it was before Feferi bounced in. She closed the door behind herself and flopped down besides her moping girlfriend, a frown on her beautiful face. Nepeta didn't bother to explain the situation, Karkat probably already told her when she first got here, so she just laid there silently. Eventually Nepeta spoke.

"Those dummies wouldn't let me even tryout for football because it's a "man's sport"..." Feferi frowned and ran a hand through her girlfriend's red hair. "He said that if I wanted to play so bad I had to make an all girl's team but it'd be pointless..." Feferi scoffed and stood up.

"With that tone of voice, of course it'd be pointless! Come on, catfish! You have to make some effort! Ya can't just give up this easily because some crusty old man in short shorts and a whistle brought you down! The Nep I know wouldn't give up that easily!" Nepeta just sighed and turned around, facing the wall instead of her girlfriend. Feferi was going to have none of this of course. She yanked the blanket off Nepeta and pulled her girlfriend out of bed. "Come on! Can't you just imagine the coach's face when you and the rest of your team come back from your game? The game that you won? The fourth consecutive win for your team while his team has won a total of one game in the entire season. Come on! I know you can do it!" Feferi smiled and clasped Nepeta's hands in her own. The red head smiled gently and sighed before nodding. There was no harm in at least trying.

The next day Nepeta, Feferi, Karkat and even Equius went out with papers asking for signatures for an all girl's football team. Sadly there were some insufferable pricks that just figured an all girl's football team would be just a major loss for the school, and sadly those pricks all ran into Karkat who gave them a piece of his mind before being dragged away by Equius.

Nepeta went around school all day, getting signatures from supporting teachers and certain clubs, students, literally _anyone._ But somewhere along the line, someone said something to her that got her thinking. She couldn't remember if it was a consoler or just a regular staff member or a Campus Security officer but they said something to her and it changed her entire hunt for names. _"Even with names the principal and Superintendent won't let you have your team, they need funds. Plus you're a kid. They could just say they'll take it under consideration and talk about it in the next board meeting but they won't."_ Nepeta lost all hope after that. Once school was over she trudged home and flopped down on her bed.

This was it. All of Nepeta's hopes and dreams were just gone in a split second. The red head spent a good hour in bed until she heard the knob on her door jiggle and a familiar voice. Karkat was grumbling from outside her door, demanding that she allow him in but she simply sighed and rolled over. After a good minute or two longer of attempting to open the door, Karkat just called out from the other side.

"Listen, I know that you're all sad and shit about what the dick sucking douchebag said but you shouldn't let that fuck you up. I have to leave right now to go to Equius' Animal club thing but before I go I have a small suggestion." A suggestion? Nepeta raised an eyebrow and peeked out from underneath her paw print blanket. "Why don't you just get dad to make up some long ass speech on gender equality and shit and have him give it to the fucking school board meeting or PTA meeting or whatever it is they have. They'll get spooked and be forced to make an all girls football team." 

Oh my god. Nepeta squealed and practically ripped her blanket away to throw her arms around her brother. Karkat smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around his sister. After about a moment of Nepeta continuously thanking Karkat and Karkat continuously telling her he didn't have to thank her, their brother-sister bonding ended and Karkat bade farewell to his sibling before leaving. 

The red headed girl happily called her girlfriend to tell her the amazing news, spending a solid hour giggling on the phone before hanging up and going down to talk to her father. Her father, as loving and supporting of his children as he was, happily agreed and sat down with Nepeta and Feferi to construct the most perfect power point presentation the school board would ever see. 

This process wasn't fast. It took them nearly four months to have a well worded and proper presentation. Even once that was done the next school meeting wasn't until _after_ their Christmas break so they all had to wait until then. Even with this Nepeta didn't stop planning. She needed every single aspect taken care of and with Feferi by her side she was able to. Feferi's mother, as wicked as she may be, still wanted her daughter to be happy and because of the school's potential argument that the required funds for another football team weren't available she reluctantly wrote a check from the Betty Crocker Corporation to the school. 

With two things down Nepeta was now one step closer to getting the team. The next step was to find people who would support the idea. This wasn't difficult. Nepeta and Feferi's friends and family all willingly signed a petition and a few girls who too wanted an all girls team agreed to go to the meeting. 

Finally the day of the meeting came and Nepeta was in nerves. Her father was now speaking directly to the board members and Nepeta was standing proudly by his side, and by her side was Feferi who was quietly mumbling words of comfort to her. When her and her father went up to hook up their laptop to the projector and present Karkat went up alongside her to keep her nerves in check. Equius and Feferi stayed behind in the audience, occasionally looking over at the red headed girl and smiling and waving and mouthing words of encouragement. 

Finally, _finally_ , after four long hours of debating the school finally agreed upon creating an all girls football team.

X X X

It's the next school year now and Nepeta was happily watching her girlfriend perform her routine in the sidelines, cheering her on. Once the cheer squads dance was over Nepeta grabbed her helmet and pulled it on just as Feferi jumped down from the shoulders of another girl. The red head ran onto the field and her girlfriend blew her a kiss after wishing her luck. 

She smiled as she watched Feferi jog to the benches on the side, a smile playing on her lips. She didn't know how she had gotten such an amazing girlfriend, one that helped her through so much.


End file.
